


Struggling with Insecurity

by Angels_do_Exist



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, Love, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17991200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angels_do_Exist/pseuds/Angels_do_Exist
Summary: It all becomes too much sometimes. He is so beautiful, so popular...and sometimes you can't see what he sees in you.  You know deep down he loves you, adores you. But sometimes you can't help but wonder what did you do to deserve him? Insecurities bubble up inside...





	Struggling with Insecurity

_The sun is slowly slipping beneath the horizon,_  
_Painting the sky a multitude of colours._  
_The trees look like silhouettes against the sky,_  
_Shadows lengthening as dusk becomes night._  
__  
My gaze is unseeing as I stare blankly at it,  
_My thoughts consume and bind me._  
_Seemingly inescapably tight,_  
_Like darkness on a moonless night._  
__  
Doubts bubble up from deep inside,  
_Things I can never seem to vocalize._  
_I am too ashamed to admit my thoughts,_  
_Instead, I struggle vainly within the darkness._  
__  
I had never thought of myself as insecure,  
_But I never could make Father happy._  
_Long strands whip gently behind me,_  
_Icy winds turning my cheeks pink._  
__  
Despite the knowledge that he loves me,  
_I find myself jealous of unnamed strangers._  
_Caught up in feelings of inadequacy,_  
_Consumed by doubts and uncertainties._  
__  
Yet I hate these ugly feelings,  
_That burn so brightly within me._  
_Eroding my peace in moments of solitude,_  
_Fueling my ever growing frustration._  
  
_All it would take is to tell him,_  
_He could so easily put my mind at ease._  
_But to admit to these ugly feelings…_  
_I shy away from such an ideal._  
__  
Instead I drown within the sea of my emotions,  
_I feel my eyes burn and blink repeatedly._  
_My surroundings becoming blurry,_  
_As tears trail over my cheeks._  
__  
Your musical voice reached my ears tinged with panic,  
_My eyes focus once more finding myself in darkness._  
_I am uncertain just how long I have been standing here,_  
_I breathe deeply as if finally remembering how to._  
__  
Guilt seeping into me at your expression,  
_You look worried as you wrap your arms around me._  
_Feeling so warm against my chilled skin,_  
_I didn’t even realise I was cold._  
__  
Your arms surround me and ground me,  
_My back pressing against your chest snuggly._  
_A quiet purr of pleasure escapes my lips,_  
_As your lips brush behind my ear._  
__  
You are still worried with how tightly you hold me,  
_But I don’t mind your arms binding me close._  
_Slowly relaxing within your warm embrace,_  
_I press my damp cheek against yours with a smile._  
__  
The quiet night sound of insects surround us,  
_Intermingling with the gentle rustling of the wind._  
_Your loving warmth is my solace,_  
_A balm soothing my frazzled nerves._  
__  
You rock me gently within your embrace,  
_My head tucking beneath your chin._  
_Warm breath feathering against your neck,_  
_My name a beautiful sound on your lips._  
__  
You banish so easily the fears and insecurities,  
_Pulling me so easily back from the darkness._  
_With your arrival, you become my world,_  
_Your fingers intertwine with mine._  
__  
Anxiety is quelled and fears alieved,  
_Your name a whisper of need from my lips._  
_Though you haven’t used your enthrallment on me,  
_ _“Come, Princess, let’s get back inside.”_


End file.
